compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Corinth
Aaron Corinth was born on the planet Dorin to David and Jean Corinth. He had one elder sibling named Brianna Corinth. He was cared for by his parents until he was 3 years old when his parents had been in the main factory on Dorin when the Galactic Empire had destroyed it. His sister had taken him and fled the planet where they traveled through hyperspace for 16 days when they finally arrived at the safe harbor of Kathol. He and his sister had been given a large sum of money by a private source, which everyone knew was the Cerberus Corporation, in return for their services they wanted Aaron to join the faction to fight the Galactic Empire. In Kathol, they encountered many gangs and lots of violence. One of the largest gangs, The Sabres had attacked the family next door and were on their way over to their house when his sister shouted, "RUN!!" So he ran and ran and ran until he arrived in front of the Sabre's base. He had no idea it was their base until he saw three bulky men come out and clonk him on the head with a lead pipe. In his darkness he thought endlessly about his parents and his Sister, when he finally awakened he was chained to the floor and had the three bulky men guarding him. He asked them, "What am I doing here." They then just kicked him in the face and knocked him back out lolling him into another nightmare. This time he dreamt that he had stayed and fought the men that had killed his sister and he used a blaster from underneath his bed which he used to shoot 5 of them while the other 2 came running at him faces covered, when he was about to shoot they turned into his parents, he then woke up screaming as he finally realizing where he was he stopped to catch his breath. A little while later the leader of this branch of the Sabres came up to him and said, "It looks like you've had your fair share of things happen to you." Aaron replied, "My parents were killed when I was 3 years old by the Galactic Empire, and my sister was killed about 2 days ago by your worthless gang." After he finished that the man punched him hard in the face. "This is my gang and you will never call it worthless again or you will die. My parents were also killed when I was young, but beside the point. Now, here is your weapon and your job is to follow my orders." he told him. He took the weapon and he walked into the main lobby of the Sabres where he met a young man by the name of Javon Calton, he didn't think much of it other than the fact that a gang had killed his older brother and that his parents had committed suicide. When they told Javon that they found who killed his parents, Javon came to Aaron and asked him to accompany him to the bar where they were. He agreed and they walked to the bar, and when they came out Aaron and Javon and the other three men attacked them without mercy, but Aaron had been quickly punched in the ribs where he lost his breath and they knocked him to the ground beating him until he fell unconscious, wary if he was going to live. He was picked up by a senator on his way to the head government building when the senator saw him lying in the street bleeding. The senator, named James Deville had paid for him to be admitted to the hospital. He had to stay in bacta for three weeks recuperating from the beating he had undergone, when he had come out the doctors told him, you are very lucky to be alive, as you had an extremely bad concussion, your arm was broken in three places, 5 broken ribs, and your leg was severely fractured. He simply nodded and asked the doctor, "Where is the senator?" He pointed to a young man sitting in the waiting room waiting for him to come out of the hospital. James told him that he was very lucky to be alive and to come with him and stay with him and his wife and son. He agreed and they quickly became friends. When finally his past caught up with him he remembered the name Cerberus Corporation after he noticed an ad on his hologram. He told James thank you for saving his life and paid him 60,000 credits for his hospital bill and staying with him and his family. He then bought himself a small speeder and followed the instructions that were left on his datapad. He finally arrived at a small building that had "Cerberus Corporation" written in lights on top of the building. Aaron applied to Cerberus and was accepted right away. He was amazed that his friend Javon had ended up being in Cerberus. He ended up being eXecutive Officer of the Security division where Aaron had been selected to join and had been gone in space for the three weeks he's been in Bacta. Aaron had been given a ship and he had started out in search for his old friend Javon. When he finally returned to Kathol after finding Javon, scanning the Shattun system, and being stranded in space on a sold ship. He found out that Han Hunter, ex leader of Cerberus had become the leader of the Kathol Republic. Aaron had finally found his place and the family he had always wanted. Category:Individuals